


VII NATASHA [ART for "sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: ART for "Sushi Pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)" [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Darcy doesn't get paid enough for this, Darcy is having none of this, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Matroyshka doll print undies, Natasha and her weapons, caution: sleeping assassins, even asleep on Darcy's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Avengers' weapons are curiously attracted to Darcy.   This presents a problem when it is Natasha's turn.</p><p>Single black and white illustration. Ink wash and digital color.<br/> <br/><i>Thursday morning, Darcy wakes to a warm, not totally unpleasant pressure boxing in the sides of her face. When she opens her eyes, looks up, and tries to focus without her glasses, she sees pale skin and a pair of… panties with Matryoshka dolls on them?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Yeah. Natasha's got her thighs wrapped around her head.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Oh my god," Darcy yells, whapping her hands down on the bed next to her hips. "That's it, I'm done!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	VII NATASHA [ART for "sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692041) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> Thanks for letting me draw for your story, Sevenfoxes!
> 
> I originally called this "Natasha's Granny Panties" (because one loose translation for Matryoshka dolls is grandmother dolls). Changed on account of my furious blushing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sketches, drawing process, and general nonsense happens on [ my tumblr ](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
